A Brand New Name
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: The name on the paper wasn't hers. No matter how many times she read it, that wouldn't change. The words that poked out at her had once brought her a sense of familiarity and comfort...but not any longer.


April stared down at the paper in front of her, her face twisted into a frown and her eyes narrowed. She read over the name on the paper over and over again and she knew it shouldn't make her this...agitated. But it did.

The name on the paper wasn't hers. No matter how many times she read it, that wouldn't change. The words that poked out at her had once brought her a sense of familiarity and comfort. But not any longer.

"Ma'am, is everything okay?"

"Huh?"

April looked up and blinked at the older woman before her. She had forgotten that the woman was there. How long had she been distracted for?

"Is everything okay? You keep looking at the papers funny. Do you change your mind about getting a new credit card?"

That's right...she was at the bank. April had gotten sick of the old company she was a part of and found that bank and knew she should make the change. The red head glanced down at the papers again and sighed.

"I'm sorry, could you give me new papers? It seems as though I wrote down the wrong name."

The woman looked at her funny, her button nose wrinkling up at the odd statement. She opened a drawer without a second thought and replaced the old papers with new ones.

April glanced down at the clean paper waiting for her signature and smiled. The woman behind the counter shredded the old papers and April clicked the pen once more and leaned in to press the tip of the writing tool to the paper.

"Did your mind blank or something?"

April glanced up at the woman questioningly. The woman nodded at the shredder and then at the new papers.

"You said you wrote down the wrong name. I know it's none of my business...but how does one forget their own name?"

April chuckled and sighed. "I got married a week ago."

The woman behind the counter beamed.

"Oh! Congratulations! And I'm guessing the new name is just...weird to get used to?"

April drew her eyes back down to the paper and signed her new name. A smile spread on her face when she realized that this time, it didn't seem foreign at all. Her eyes brushed over the name again and again and it didn't get old.

"Actually...it's not. To be honest, it...feels more natural than it did with my maiden name. I guess I just...can't believe it, ya know? That I'm lucky enough to share this with him."

The woman smiled and sighed. "Ah, to be young and in love. I never had the opportunity, but I'm glad you could. He is very lucky to have you Mrs..." The woman took the papers and eyed the name. She smiled. "Hamato, is it?"

April felt her lips tug into a smile. She nodded. "Yes, it is."

The woman smiled and finished up the documentation. "Well, you're all set! Your card will be mailed to you soon enough."

April smiled and left the bank behind. She stepped out into the bright sun and the warmth of its rays tickled her pale skin. The kunoichi closed her eyes and felt her smile widen.

'April Hamato, April Hamato, April Hamito...'

She liked the way it formed on her lips and tasted on her tongue. No matter how she looked at it or said it, it never got old. She had grown up being known as April O'Neil...but now...now that wasn't who she was anymore. She's not a sixteen year old girl living a normal life anymore. April was now a part of something bigger and better, and with someone who got her on so many levels that no one else could.

April took a step and began to walk down the block that would lead to the sewer entrance she often took. Soon, they would be living in the old farm house out in the country that her aunt used to own. Soon, April would be starting her internship as a scientific journalist and really begin to dive into what it really means to live. Soon, April and Donnie would begin a whole new life where they could grow old together, maybe raise a family and really start the journey that everyone called 'life.' Right then, everything was possible to her now that she had a new love, new life, a new start, and a brand new name.


End file.
